


One of my Mommies used to be a vampire

by RozyHtaylor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Love, Oneshot, Tumblr, headcannon, parent!hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozyHtaylor/pseuds/RozyHtaylor
Summary: I saw this idea on tumblr, don't know if it was meant to be a prompt or not but I wrote it al the same. 
"...One of my mommies used to be a vampire and my grandmas was an evil goddess who opened the gates of hell and killed my other mommy but then my mommy got turned back into a human and another goddess sent my dead aunt mattie to her as a messenger so they made a deal and brought my other mommy back to life..." I can't be bothered to write it all. The original post was written by UkuleleKatie 
Please enjoy this one shot about Laura and Carmilla being parents





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukulelekatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulelekatie/gifts).



Mattie was 10 years old; she was starting to ask questions about her life and her family. Both Carmilla and Laura answered them as well as they could. Each year as there child got older the questions to harder to answer. They used child appropriate language and wording to make their situation as easy as possible for their child to understand.   
  
It was when questions about Laf's fake eye came under questioning that they knew it wouldn’t be long until they had to share a fact with their child that they didn’t really want to face themselves. Moving on from their time at Salis was easy enough, PTSD meant that for months afterwards Laura woke up in sweats screaming from the darkness, only feeling comfort by the sound of Carmilla heart beat.   
"Mama, why does Laf have a bionic eye?" Mattie asked one night. Laf had picked the girl up from school, and they had spent the few hours between when school ends playing science related games, it was during this time with Laf that Mattie's mind started wondering. Laf always made comments about what had happened in Salis, subtle comments about Carmilla's past that Mattie didn’t understand, but she wasn’t stupid. She knew something was strange about her Mom. In a box she had found while hunting for her birthday presents there were photos of her Mom, old photos. When Mattie asked about them, her mother said oh that’s just my Mother. They blew off the questions about LAf as they did time and time again but that question stuck with Laura long after it had left Camilla's mind. Carmilla thought the past was behind them but the truth was there daughter couldn’t be in the dark forever, but Carmilla had decided the day they brought their daughter home that this would be a new start. A fresh start.   
"Laf saved the world sweetie" Was Laura response as she planted up beans on toast for tea.   
  
"I think we need to tell her," Laura said, she was sitting up in bed. Trying to mark english lit papers for the next morning. Carmilla was lead in the bed they shared. Their bedroom was furnished on a budget, to say the least. They had money now, but they had been renting the same two bedroom loft apartment since they first left Salis even after they got married and brought a daughter into their lives something stopped them from moving. On the back wall was a mural, a tree with every colour of fall leaf imaginable and a few more besides it. It wasn’t Camilla's choice of decoration, but Laura liked it. It gave her more comfort than words ever could. On the crude pine bed was a hand embroidered deep red cover. It used to be Mattie's. They had found in when they managed to make it back to her mother apartment. Something about it brought Carmilla comfort even though it represented a past she didn’t like to talk about. Scattered around the room was a few black and white photographs of Laura as a child. Photos of her with her mother that were tatty and often only the proof copy sat around the room. Laura didn’t put them around the house but putting a few up in her bedroom helped to remember where she came from rather than just thinking of her past as the whole gates of hell incident.   
Carmilla had never felt the need for little touches like photographs until they got married and had Mattie then all of a sudden it was like her human side took over and all of a sudden every time their daughter moved she wanted to photograph it and frame it forever.

  
"What do you want me to say to her?" Carmilla replied, the question posed a great deal more questions than it answered.   
"Hey Mattie, by the way I used to be a vampire and my mother, your grandmother, was an evil god who took the body of your Aunt Perry and tried to open the gates of hell. Then she killed your Mama but don’t worry because I then got turned into a human! And, then my mother's sister who was another god and was in charge of hell set your Aunt Mattie to me as a messenger where we made a deal because I had nothing to lose you the one person I loved abut was already dead. This deal then brought your mother back to life. Perry went back to be all normal slightly more OCD than before and Laf had to invest in a new eye. Your Mama had PTSD for months and couldn't tell a soul, sleep well Mattie" The scarcasm in Carmilla voice was clear, but she didn’t look up from her book as she spoke. If she had she would have proberly stopped a long time ago. The trouble was the whole situation made Carmilla upset; it was all her fault. It was her mother that killed Laura, even though she was alright now. Carmilla just couldn't get over it.

  
"You’re a vampire" a quiet voice came from the door. Laura put her papers down to see her daughter stood there in her Superman PJs. Her face didn’t look upset or even excited just confused.   
"Sweet come here," Laura said, deciding that if her daughter had heard all of that it needed to be explained properly. Carmilla tried her best not to roll her eyes. She didn’t understand why her child needed to know this horrible past that she had.   
While holding her princess blanket in one hand and her bunny teddy in the other she clambered onto her parent's bed. The little girl didn’t understand what half of what her Mom had said but something inside her just wanted to know. She wasn’t a toddler any longer; she wasn’t stupid and she knew that she was missing out, that her parents were hiding something from her.   
"Your Mom isn't a vampire," Laura said letting her daughter get into their bed. She was getting slightly too tall to do it now but they knew they would always find space.   
"But you said" Mattie pleaded, she sounded confused now.   
Laura took a big breath while Carmilla just sat there in silence. She loved being a parents other than Laura and becoming human Mattie was the best thing that had ever happened to her but she just didn’t know what to say. It was parts of parenting like awkward conversations that she just didn’t like having to do.   
"No," Carmilla said finally causing Mattie to look her way rather than at Laura.   
"I used to be a vampire" She breathed out slowly. Carmilla was trying to gauge her daughter's facial expression but it didn’t seem to be changing all that much.   
"Do you have fangs, like the ones I wore at Halloween?" She asked Laura couldn’t help but notice her child almost getting excited.   
"I haven't had fangs since long before you were born. I am just the same as you and Mama now" Carmilla said trying her best to remember she was talking to a child and that her wording had to be not as blunt as she was used too when talking about her past.   
"Well that’s boring" Mattie replied, almost sounding disappointed that she didn’t have a vampire as a parent.   
"I know sweet" Laura replied   
"That story you were telling didn’t sound boring though!" Mattie said not really sure what parent to look at as she spoke.   
" That all happened a long time before you were born."   
"It was real!" Mattie said her eyes opening so wide it looked like they were going to come out of the sockets. Her eyes were green but not the kind of shade that is easy to describe. They were both green and yellow at the same time, with blue creeping in around the edges, some days you bearly noticed the blue other days it looked like it was slowly trying to take over her eyes. She had dark hair, the colour of Camilla's. Her hair flowed down her back like black ink on a tilted piece of parchment. Their daughter looked more like Carmilla but had all the personality of Laura, asking way too many questions and always being too nice often to people that didn’t really need it. Laura was used to people in the street assume her child wasn’t hers but as soon as her daughter opened her mouth and words started flowing out she could have been Laura when she was that age.   
  
"Now you've done it cupcake," Carmilla said quietly hoping that her daughter didn’t hear her. Luckily her daughter was too caught up in the moment to understand Carmilla scarcasm.   
  
Laura let out a deep breath.   
"Okay but you have to promise that it stays between us," Laura said, words were leaving her mouth before her brain had time to come up with a lie to cover up her huge mistake. In her defence, they wouldn’t have been in this situation if Carmilla hadn't recited it to begin with.   
  
"I promise," Mattie said. Carmilla knowing that her input would probably be need put her book down on her bedside table and turned herself in a little facing her child and her wife.   
"Okay well you Mom did used to be a vampire, and her mother, your grandmother was this God," Laura said instantly regretting the words that came out of her mouth.

  
"She took over Aunty P," Mattie said, just showing her parents that she had, in reality, heard all of what had been said while she was stood at the door.   
"Yes," Carmilla said. Mattie was leaning on her at this point, eagerly listening to what her Mama had to say. Carmilla was stroking Mattie's hair as she did for so many nights when she and Laura were trapped in the library.   
"Well my mother wasn’t a very nice person and tried to open these gates under the university where me and Mama were studying" Carmilla continued, they both had no idea what parts of this story were really age appropiate but they didn’t have a choice now they had started.   
"Where were the gates going?"   
Laura looked at Carmilla briefly before receiving a nod then she answered the question "Hell Baby."   
"That’s the opposite of heaven?" Their daughter asked.   
"Sort of yeah" Carmilla answered.   
"There was this big fight and I tried to save your Mom" Laura replied, she forgot how much she hated talking about it. There was a pause of silence   
"Then my heart stopped," Laura said, she was finally processing what she was saying.   
"That’s when I got turned into a human" Carmilla continued trying to stop Laura from thinking about the darkness she was in during that moment.   
"Bye bye vampire" Mattie butted in, she didn’t really understand anything that was being said but it was cool to hear all the same.   
"Then your Aunt Mattie. My sister" Carmilla said pausing for a second in case Mattie had any questions.   
"Who I am named after."   
"Yes," Laura said nodding.

  
"She came to see me, and we managed to save your Mama," Carmilla said kissing her daughters hair who was now snuggled between them.   
"What happened to Aunt Mattie," Mattie said.   
"She went to a better place. She went to be with your grandmother." Now that part was a blatant lie but Laura knew what needed to be said. She could hardly tell her 10-year-old that Mattie is back in hell where she totally belongs because she killed people for sport of centuries but then again so did her wife. If Carmilla mother could hear them she would be rolling her eyes in how brief and not really true the story was. It was as age apporioate as they could be with a 10-year-old who had so many questions.   
"Laf said that you used to video diary Mama, is this why?"   
"Ooh I'm going to kill Laf" Laura whispered through gritted teeth which almost made Carmilla smile.   
"When you're older you can watch them okay?" Carmilla said not even sure where she would be able to find those videos.   
"Okay," Mattie said, before closing her eyes. Looks like they will all be sharing a bed tonight.   
  
"Love you cupcake" Carmilla said quietly turning off her bedside light and letting the room go dark.   
"You too Calm," Laura said.   


* * *

  
  
"Do you have anything to share with the class?" Mrs Marks asked the class while they were sat in a circle.   
Mattie Hollstein raised her hand excited to share. She knew she had promised but this was a cool story.   
"Mattie go on."   
Mattie stood up proudly as 25 pairs of eyes looked up at her waiting to see what she had to share.   
"One of my mommies used to be a vampire and my grandma was this evil goddess who tried to open theses gates off hell while in the body of my Aunty Perry, she killed my Mama but then my Mom got turned into a human and another goddess sent my dead Aunt Mattie to her so they made a deal and brought my Mama back to life!" She had barely breathed during that sentence because she was excited. The class around her look around her almost in ore of the cool parents she had.   
  
Mrs Marks didn’t know what to say so as with every cause that it a bit confusing she wrote a note of Mattie Hollstein's name before saying "Um... That’s nice dear."   
  
People around the class clapped her and asked her questions about how cool her life was, they asked her if her mother still had teeth to which Mattie replied proudly   
"No, she's human now".   
  
The poor teacher wasn’t sure what to make off the whole situation, so Mattie spent the afternoon with the guidance counsellor, where they played gamed and Mattie answered questions. She didn’t want to lie but she knew she had already broken a promise by telling the class so didn’t tell the counsellor any more information.   
  
While having lunch out Laura received a photo call from the school Mattie attended. A very concerned guidence counsellor was on the other end, she expressed conerns with their daughter. Laura who was just annoyed that her child had broken a promise Carmilla couldn’t hold in her laughter.   
"Told you we shouldn't have told her, we are just too cool to be kept a secret."   
"Calm they are concerned about our daughter."   
"Shes being raised by a government employ and an ex-journalist turned professor slash published author. She spends two nights a week with a mad scientist by their own words. She just got a big imagination" Carmilla took the final sip of her coffee. She was still laughing while Laura just sat their horrified.


End file.
